


i'll be waiting

by vivisavior



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gay Stuff, Married Life, haseul is mentionned, hyunjin is babie, jiwoo loves her babies very much, loser!jinsol my favorite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivisavior/pseuds/vivisavior
Summary: Jinsol and Jiwoo are happily married, and their daughter, Hyunjin, is a bit worried about her love life. (this is a really bad summary, I hope you’ll find the story better)
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	i'll be waiting

**Author's Note:**

> no beta sorry in advance for mistakes

Jinsol was busy grading her students’ papers but she could see her daughter being all sulky since she came back from school. She was wondering if it was time for her to do her job as a mom but she didn’t want to overwhelm Hyunjin who seemed really bothered by whatever was happening in her life. She relaxed on her sit and breathed.

“Honey is everything alright?”

Hyunjin’s eyes widened, she took a long inspiration and dramatically sighed. Jinsol waited a moment observing the teenager.

“Mama?”

She hummed looking at her daughter with a small smile. Hyunjin hid her face and laughed awkwardly.

“How do you know you’re in love?”

Jinsol froze on her sit, not that she wasn’t expecting this question, but Jinsol wasn’t really in position to answer this interrogation. She wasn’t exactly the best at identifying her own feelings, at least not the romantic ones.

Hyunjin glanced at her with knitted brows.

“Hm well.” She started. “I’m not really good at that” she accompanied her sentence with big gestures. She sighed.

“Can I tell you a story?”

“Will it help me?”

She smiled at her daughter.

“Maybe. I believe you’re smarter than me for this”

Hyunjin shrugged and waited for her mother to sit next to her on the couch.

  
  


_Jinsol was trembling in front of the door. Behind it: the jury for her thesis. She was scared, to say the least. A soft voice called her._

_“Jinsol, everything is gonna be alright.”_

_She looked up to whoever was calling her. Her look softened and the other girl hugged her._

_“I know Jiwoo but…”_

_“No but. You’ve worked really hard for your thesis, this is the easiest part now.”_

_Jinsol frowned, how could she say it was the easiest part? She was presenting her work in front of her professors. Oh. That’s it. She knew most of them. It was going to be fine. She relaxed at the realization and Jiwoo smiled._

_“I’m going in, alright?”_

_Jinsol nodded, and before leaving the other girl kissed her cheek._

_“I’ll be waiting for you.”_

_She didn’t pay too much attention to the gesture but her heart fluttered a tiny bit more than it was already was from stress._

  
  


_Jinsol was talking passionately about her thesis, all the stress had been lifted when she opened the door and greeted the professors. If she could discuss her subject in a more private setting, she could do it in front of professors and other students._

_At some point, she saw where Jiwoo was sitting. She had a small smile on her face. She was proud of Jinsol, she could tell._

_She locked eyes with her. And then she realized something important. They met 3 years ago, Jiwoo was Sooyoung’s friend, her best friend. And since then, Jiwoo never left her side, but Jinsol was too busy with her studies to see it. The other girl stayed, reassuring her when she was doubting, making sure she was eating during finals, checking her papers for any mistakes before sending them. She loved her. Jinsol realized all the things Jiwoo did for her and her only. The small smile when she was talking endlessly about her new hobby. The way she would hold her hand when she knew Jinsol was anxious and tense. Jiwoo was affectionate with everyone, but there was something different when it was with her. She could see it now. Jinsol realized another important thing: she loved her too. She loved the attention Jiwoo was giving her and how she cared but most importantly she loved anything she would do. From the way she smiled when seeing a puppy on the campus to the way she scrunched her nose at Sooyoung’s jokes. Or the way she could eat like 3 servings of meat alone. And the way she would fall asleep when they’re watching documentaries because it’s late but she would mumble to Jinsol she’s not sleepy and would snuggle closer. She was in love too._

_“Miss Jung? Is everything okay?”_

_Jinsol eyes widened, she nodded rapidly. She murmured._

_“Oh my God. I’m in love.”_

_The lecture room was silent until Jiwoo talked._

_“Congratulations, you’re the last one to know.”_

_“I’m in love with you Jiwoo?”_

_Professor Kim glanced at Jiwoo with a polite smile and turned to look at Jinsol._

_“We all know but you, Jinsol. Be grateful I’m not grading this.”_

_Jinsol’s face turned red from embarrassment, she confessed while presenting her thesis. Great. The whole room burst into laughter._

_Professor Kim cleared his throat, the room became calm again._

_“Miss Jung, please go on.”_

_She nodded and stuttered._

_“Y-yes of course.”_

  
  


_Jinsol breathed after exiting the room, she waited for Jiwoo to meet her. She turned around seeing her arriving._

_“That’s what you meant when you said you’d wait for me.”_

_Jiwoo hummed trying to contain her happiness._

_“I figured that when your brain would be less busy with your thesis you would realize.”_

_Jinsol smiled to herself._

_“Turns out I was right.”_

_She took her hand._

_“Are you sure you wanna open a flower shop? I’m sure you’d do great in the psychology field.”_

_They laughed together._

_“What’s up losers”_

_Sooyoung was walking to them. Jinsol glared at her. The tall girl took her in a warm embrace._

_“Alright, big baby I’m sorry I missed your presentation, okay? I knew you’d do great!”_

_Jinsol scrunched her face but accepted the apology._

_“What did I miss?”_

_“Your favorite loser confessed to me!”_

_Jinsol groaned and Sooyoung jumped._

_“No way it happened in this timeline, I can’t believe!”_

_The other tall girl frowned._

_“What do you mean you can’t believe it? Have faith in me, you’re my best friend.”_

_Sooyoung scrunched her face and laughed loudly. Her face fell when she heard Jiwoo._

_“So, tell me Sooyoung, how much do you owe to Haseul?”_

_Jinsol whined._

_“I can’t believe you bet on us. And you bet against me? Ha Sooyoung? I hate you!”_

_Sooyoung shook her head and walked away before Jinsol could catch her._

_“Congrats loser, love you, bye”_

_“I can’t believe it”_

_Jiwoo chuckled._

_“It’s alright Jinsol”_

_Jinsol looked at her._

_“You bet too?”_

_“On my love life?”_

_Jinsol shrugged and sighed. Jiwoo took her arm and started to walk._

_“You hungry?”_

_The tall girl nodded rapidly, Jiwoo laughed._

_“I was meaning to ask you, are you coming to my competition?_

_Jinsol hummed, she loved watching Jiwoo doing whatever she was doing during her taekwondo competition. Maybe she just loved watching Jiwoo. For sure, she loved watching Jiwoo._

_“Of course I am, why?”_

_Jiwoo smiled sheepishly._

_“That’s my last one actually.”_

_Jinsol frowned the way Jiwoo absolutely loved._

_“I need to focus on a few things. You know, opening my shop and moving out…”_

_She whispered the last part. Jinsol hummed again._

_“We basically live together though.”_

_Jiwoo beamed._

_“Yeah, we do.”_

  
  
  


“Mama I knew you were a loser but this…..I’m speechless. For real.”

Jinsol whined and leaned on her daughter. She was being judged by her daughter and she didn’t like it at all.

“But you know Hyunjin, I think if you’re asking yourself if you’re in love, you did pretty much the whole job.”

Hyunjin looked at the tv pensively and shrugged.

“I guess.”

Jinsol studied her daughter for a moment. She realized how beautiful she was, did she got a lot of confessions?

“You don’t seem convinced.”

Her daughter breathed.

“I think I love a girl. Or two.”

Jinsol blinked, once. Twice. Her daughter looked at her, worry written on her face. She sighed.

“Well. You’re gonna have to ask your mom for that.”

She shrugged and got back to grading her students’ papers. She definitely couldn’t help Hyunjin with that.

“What do you mean?!”

  
  


Jinsol heard her wife calling her in the kitchen to set the table outside, it was a pretty nice evening, they could eat on the terrace. The tall woman nudged her daughter.

“If you want to talk to mom, it’s a perfect time.”

“Thank you, mama.”

She smiled a bit and went to the kitchen.

Hyunjin stayed a moment standing there before her other mother saw her. Jiwoo smiled at her, pleased to see her daughter.

“You’re so beautiful”

Her mother hugged her tight.

“Thanks, mom”

She hummed, seeing through her daughter. She turned around to her pan and asked.

“Something bothering you baby?”

Hyunjin groaned, her mom always could see these little things.

“Hm, I talked to mama. She told me about her confession.”

Jiwoo laughed softly and hummed.

“I’m sure that I’m in love with at least someone.”

Jiwoo frowned at the sentence. She turned off the stove and turned to watch her daughter. She was looking at the ground shamefully.

“M-mama told me I could talk to you...about that….”

Jiwoo’s heart broke at how scared her daughter sounded. She opened her arms.

“Come here, baby.”

Hyunjin broke down in tears in her mom’s embrace. The woman rubbed her hand on her back, soothing the worries.

“You can tell me anything you know?”

She moved to cup Hyunjin’s face and spoke softly.

“Look at me Hyunjin.”

She dried her daughter’s tears with her thumbs.

“Loving two people at the same time isn’t easy. It doesn’t mean you love them less.”

Hyunjin sniffled and nodded.

“And it doesn’t mean you have to choose between them, alright?”

Hyunjin nodded again and frowned.

“Mom. How am I supposed to tell my two best friends that I’m in love with both of them?”

Jiwoo hugged her and kissed her forehead.

“You’ll figure it out, but we’ll be there no matter what. I love you.”

“Thank you mom, I love you too”

They heard Jinsol whining outside saying she was hungry, they both chuckled.

  
  
  


Jiwoo was already in bed, a book in hands but not reading yet. She was looking at her wife walking around their bedroom.

“What are you doing?”

Jinsol squinted at her and chewed her lips.

“Our daughter, our baby, our tiny small kitten is in love Jiwoo, do you know?”

“She’s taller than me, Jinsol. And I do know.”

The tall woman stared at her wife.

“You’re not worried?”

Jiwoo hummed.

“Of course I am, she’s our daughter. I don’t want her to get hurt in any way.”

She gestured to her wife to come to bed.

“But you know, Jinsol?”

She looked at Jiwoo expectantly.

“She’s smarter than you for that matter.”

Jinsol whined. Well maybe Jiwoo was right, Hyunjin did understand a part of her feelings on her own. And for that, she was proud of her.

“Also she’s in love with Heejin and Chaewon, I’m more worried about them.”

Jinsol sighed.

“Aren’t they forming a loser club?”

Jiwoo nodded opening her book and Jinsol whispered.

“Oh my God…”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i hope you enjoyed this story don't forget to comment and leave kudos uwu
> 
> also check out weeekly, jihan is an orbit you have to check their debut song [tag me](https://youtu.be/Moq0aOiTUOA)!!!


End file.
